Rowen: Everyone's Dead
by Redpunter
Summary: Spin-off of Fairyglitter101's Rowen story: The guys end up getting caught spying on the girls. Who will live, who will die? What will happen between Romeo and Wendy?


"Where did the little shit go" Gajeel growled. " I swear to Mavis if he gets us busted.."

**Wendy's POV**

I heard Gajeel mutter a string of curses outside the apartment. Ok, maybe he was just walking by, nothing suspicious, right? Then I heard Natsu standing up for someone, and then I heard Grey, then Loke… When have any of them been within 20 feet of each other without ripping each other's throats out and screaming insults? Unless they needed to be quiet, but that would mean…

I jumped up, startling everyone, and looked out the window, no one there. I could hear someone breathing above me, and I looked up.

"Wendy, what's the problem?" I heard Lucy ask. I grabbed the girder and pulled myself up on the roof to see all the men of Fairy Tail. Wait, Natsu and Gajeel have blood coming out of their noses. If those are from what I think they are, then they must have been spying on us!

"You bastards!" I screamed. Carla flew up to me almost instantaneously to scold me for such language when she saw them. She looked from them, to me, then back to them with a glare of death. Lucy finally shimmied her way up to the roof to see the commotion. She almost immediately screamed "YOU PEEPING TOMS!"

The roof exploded as the rest of the group made it to the top of the building. Natsu threw Elfman at us. I could hear him whisper to the rest of them to run. When the dust settled, they were already gone. We all sighed as the rest of them hunted down their respective man. I decided to stay at the apartment with Evergreen who had Elfman tied down to a chair in less than a minute. Also with us was Cana, who was probably passed drunk as well as Lissana

"Who all was with you!" Ever screamed at her boyfriend

"This isn't manly!" he retorted, pulling at the ropes which confined him

"Tell me AND stop calling me a man, or I tell Lissana in full detail about what we do every Friday" She said with a glint in her eye. Lissana had a questioning look in her eyes. I shuddered at the implications Ever had just made.

"Fine, woman, with us was Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Gajeel, Jellal, Happy, Manself, and Leo." I let out a breath I had been holding. At least Romeo hadn't been a part of this, or my life would've been over. My teammate had decency and respect for women, unlike the rest of the men. But why was Ever walking towards Lissana.

"Oh Lissana" Ever cheerfully strolled over to Lissana

"You said you wouldn't do that, that's unwomanly!"

"I said you tell me everyone that was with you, you're not telling me everything yet" she said with a smirk

"That's all, I swear!" he yelled

"So Lissana, every night, we go to my place and…"

"STOP, the little runt was there too, it's unmanly to break, but just stop, Romeo was there too!" So much for decency and respect.

I felt my face heat up, and I knew a tomato wasn't comparable anymore. Ever and Lissana both looked at me. I just closed my eyes, jumped out the window, and start running as fast as I could to find the idiot.

**Natsu's POV**

"Oh Natsu, where are you? I have dinner!" she happily sighed, but I knew it was just a ruse. But a good fire with birch wood and boar meat did sound nice, and she sounded so giving. I started floating in the air towards the street when I realized I was about to be sent to the morgue. I stopped myself, and jumpdc in a barrel, hoping she would pass soon.

It's never that easy though

**Thunder God Tribe minus Ever**

"How much further to Veronica?" Laxus yelled in lightning bolt form

"A couple more minutes, if we keep running, I have fake birth certificates hidden in a tree for the four of us. We can change our names, and never speak of this again" Freed called as they ran

However, the demon doesn't give up so easy. In less than a second, all three of us went down. She was gentler with Freed and Laxus, but I didn't get any mercy. She dragged us back to the guild. A lion's den sounded like a spa to then currently.

**Jellal's POV**

I ran back to camp, the Titiania not far behind me. Meredy and UItear had questioning looks in their eye's before I screamed RUN! But as I ran past them, Meredy punched me in the gut and Ultear kicked me while I was down.

"Why…. What have you done with Ultear and Meredy?" I asked

"Oh nothing, you just don't spy on a girl's slumber party, that's all." The queen of Fairies caught up a few seconds later and hugged the two other mages in appreciation. She looked back at me and growled before picking me up and taking me back to Lucy's place. Have mercy on my soul

**Gajeel POV**

HE MADE US GET CAUGHT, if he hadn't gone missing, we wouldn't have made a sound. I'll have to get a cactus later, shove it up his ass probably. But first, me and stripper had to make it out of this alive. I could tell that besides me and him, Natsu was the only left. How the hell did he survive, but Jellal and Laxus didn't? Then again, the three of us had to hide from the master on a daily basis. Anyway's, shrimp should be hunting the two of us right now, but I don't think she'll find us in this place. Where are we? The library.

(Ok, I was determined to write this in the style of the original authors, but I give up, I can't write a mushy scene from a girl's perspective)

**Wendy's 3****rd**** POV**

Wendy ran. The idiot had to be somewhere around here, and when she found him, he would wake the entire neighborhood with his screams of agony. She checked most of the city, but still nothing. The only place she hadn't check, and it made all too much sense, was the guild hall. She ran to her home away from home and almost broke down the doors when she stopped to listen.

"It's kind of petty, but last night I found out" so now he's gossiping to whomever is manning the bar "from reliable sources that Wendy had done things" Hmm, she had never done anything like that. Wait, if he was referring to earlier in the night, which meant he must have left before she cleared it up. Deciding to continue to listen she heard Laki say.

"So let me guess, you feel betrayed that she didn't do those things with you? And now you're being a big souk about it" Romeo was jealous? She smirked as she continued to listen.

"I just thought she was still innocent"

"She's sixteen years old. She would be curious; it's only natural. I know I was when I was her age" She could tell Romeo was burning up on the inside. Girls were always more open.

A moment later, Wendy heard a thunk. Laki continued "Grow some balls and ask her out, we all know you like her." Pins could be heard in the next room as Wendy walked away from the guild hall. Her face wasn't visible under her hair as she walked away, but one could see Christmas red underneath.

**3 hours later**

Bodies hung from the top of the building. Only Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu had escaped the mayhem unharmed.

"Please….have mercy…..with us" Jellal said weakly

"You shall die in due time. That will be your mercy" Erza responded coldly. The rest of females minus Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Wendy were there.

"Yes, first you will be humiliated, then tortured, and then finally killed." Evergreen added. All the men closed their eyes as they prepared for the worst. When they opened their eyes, they were in giant fluffy bunny costumes, with pictures of them being taken.

"There goes you public image" Mirajane laughed as she left for Sorcerer Weekly.

**Meanwhile**

Natsu ran, Lucy had finally found him, and he knew if he stopped for a second, he could and would die.

"Get you flaming carcass back here!" Lucy yelled

"I have seen nothing. I have legally untouchable!" Natsu shouted

"That doesn't make any sense!" she screamed back

Natsu ran past a river, crossing the bridge in less than a second before jumping into the treeline. He however stopped and Lucy caught up with him less a second later.

"NA.." he slapped a hand over her mouth and pointed towards a beach about 50 feet away. Lucy followed his hand, and saw something that made her whip out a picture lacrima. The two then walked back to the guild, goofy smiles on their faces.

"My plan from the start. We needed to set those two up sooner or later." Natsu chuckled

"Yeah yeah.." Lucy chattered back

"So….uhm Lucy… can I ask what your cake is like?" Lucy looked at him questionably

"What do you mean by that? You eat my cake all the time!" she scolded

"Not that type of cake. Gray and Gajeel told me every girl has cake. And that is where a guy put his "mighty warrior" in. Can you explain?" Natsu asked, clueless as ever

"Well, how about I show you?" Lucy seductively pulled him to her apartment.

**5 hours (wow Lucy, taking your good old time aren't you?)**

Natsu and Lucy showed up to the guild flushed, their hair a bit ruffled and untidy, but no one seems to notice. Erza charged at Natsu and started choking him.

"You shall share their fate!" Erza yelled at him, pointing towards the near lifeless corpses of Jellal and the others. Lucy tapped her on the shoulder.

"He is clear of all charges." Lucy pulled Natsu with her to the bar, much to the sadness of the other females. They wanted to hang EVERYONE, not just 78% of them.

Mirajane came over to their side of the bar

"Lucy" Mirajane smiled

"Natsu" her voice went cold fast, and Natsu nearly ran until Lucy spoke

"It's ok Mira, he's been a good boy" Lucy patted his head "Plus, we got you something to fully clear him." Lucy pulled something out of her bag, and slid it across the bar to Mira. It was a picture lacrima

"I believe you have set another ship to sail" at those words, Mira frantically opened it. Could it be the legendary Cake x Erza ship?

She opened it to see Romeo and Wendy making out in front of a sunset.

Mira remained frozen for a few minutes, until she promptly passed out. When she awoke, she returned to her job, while planning an ambush on the two of them the second they entered. Though that proved to be way to easy when her prey walked up to the counter.

"Yo Mira-san" Romeo said walking up to the bar. Mira grabbed him by the back of his scarf, dragged all the females into the back minus Wendy, and locked the door.

"Attention!" Mira yelled "Rowen is now canon, I repeat, Rowen is now canon" and the girls choked him to death that day.

"Kawaii!" Levy yelled looking at the picture

"How romantic!" Erza approved

"gr….ats…" Cana said in her sleep, with a hangover acting as a motivator to stay asleep.

"Who took the picture? This looks professional" Reedus looked at the picture.

"…when did you get here Reedus?" Mira asked nicely

"Oh, I've been here since the start, along with the rest of the guys" He pointed to behind him where all the guys were wolf whistling and patting him on the back. Though Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus were a bit tough on him.

"Take good care of her, or I'll take care of you, get it?" Laxus told the boy

Before any of them could continue however, Mira made another announcement.

"All people present in this room are also now in the raffle to tell Carla the news!" they all paled at the response that cat would give.

"HERE WE GO!" Mira yelled as she spun a ball. She stopped it a moment later and drew a name.

"Jet and Droy!" she celebrated. As the two walked to their deaths, Mira snickered.

"What's so funny?" Laxus asked her

"All the ballads had Jet and Droy on them" Mira laughed. The rest of the group joined in.

With Carla and Wendy

"Where were you young lady?" Carla asked her in an annoyed tone

"I was… uhm….. you know…." She struggled. Lying never was one of her specialties. Luckily, Jet and Droy came over to the table.

"Hey Wendy, Mira needs your help in the back room" said both of them. She ran to the back room as fast as she could.

"So….Carla….. uhm… how are you doing?" Jet asked nicely

"Fine. What did Mira need? That seemed oddly convenient that she would need her right…" she was interrupted as Droy yelled

"ROMEOANDWENDYAREDATINGNOWPLEASEDON'TKILLTHEMESSNGERS!" Jet punched his arm. Carla's face went through multiple phases. First shock, then sadness, then happiness, and finally to anger as she started her man hunt.

"WHERE IS THE VERMIN WHO LAID A FINGER ON MY CHILD!?" Carla yelled as she broke tables, killed Jet and Droy, and caused the guild to cave in. Mira threw Romeo out of the room for their own protection. If there are two things Carla hates, it's when people mess with her tea, or when they mess with hers or Wendy's love life.

Carla jumped the boy and banged his head against the floor several times.

"You didn't ask for MY PERMISSION!" Carla dragged him into the backroom where everyone was at. When she saw the image that was project on the wall, she passed out and one could see a spirit leaving her body.

"Well, it was going to happen eventually. Sooner rather than later." Natsu added dryly as they began rebuilding the guild hall.

**It's finally done…a 2 month project finished. Phew. Anyways, this is a spinoff of FairyGlitter101's Rowen story, I highly recommend you check it out. It's a great story. Thanks for letting me write this.**

**Also, prepare for another Chapter of Dragons are crazy. This isn't a part of Season 2. During the 7 year time skip, Romeo takes a mission with Sting, Rogue, Hacim, and Cobra backing him up. They find Éclair on the way there, and help her escape Veronica's grasp, and Haru and Elie show up to lend some help. They are going to take on the movie solo. Oh this is going to be fun to write.**

**So yeah, thanks for reading, cya next time.**


End file.
